No saber qué hacer
by anni fer
Summary: TWO SHOTS de Naruto, Universo Alterno & Pareja Shikaino
1. No saber que hacer

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece****n**, porque si fueran mios Naruto sería una serie hentai dónde Shikamaru, Kakashi, Itachi y Naruto serían los machotes _players_ totales con las mujeres mas al final de la serie se engancharían con una y a harían llegar al cielo de tantos orgasmos :)

Así que como pueden comparar, Naruto, no es mí serie.

* * *

**TwoSHOT de Naruto**, Shikamaru x Ino.

**# No saber que hacer**

Suspiró, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas, es que leía y releía la conversación con ese castaño amigo…era inevitable no ponerse colorada, no agitarse ante aquello.

Abrió nuevamente la conversación, sus conversaciones se guardaban siempre, y leyó:

-- _Oye, para mi fiesta de cumpleaños vienen viejos amigos de mi infancia_.-

Le había escrito ella

-- _¿Se quedan a dormir?_.-

Le escribió él en respuesta

-- Sí_, idiota, si vienen de mi ciudad natal.-_

Le escribió ella, se sintió feliz cuando habló con él, aunque fuera a través del computador.

-- _¿¡Sexo!? Jajaja_.-

Escribió él, como siempre bromeando acerca de eso pensó ella.

_-- Jaja no, no sé…el otro día, decidí que sólo con 2 personas podría perder mi virginidad_.-

Le contó ella

-- _¿Conmigo y con qué otro?.-_

Le preguntó con total confianza, a la Yamanaka se le aceleró el corazón y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero carmesí, igual que ahora: cuando releía la conversación y los sentimientos que vivió.

-- _Tú y Naruto jajaja_.-

Escribió como riendo, cuando en realidad se lamentaba de que tuviera que comentar sus sentimientos a través de bromas…él no la veía como ella lo veía a él.

_-- ¿Quién es Naruto?.-_ preguntó él, no sabía porque a ella de daba la impresión de que él de repente la celaba…pero podían ser bobas ilusiones, mejor quedarse con la realidad.

-- _Un amigo de mi infancia, jajaja, pero no sé… puta que soy puta para mis hueás.-_

Había escrito ella, Naruto era su ex novio, pero no sabía si en realidad quería que aquellas cenizas que quedaban se convirtieran en fuego.

_-- Naaa, relajada, si yo apoyo a la gente liberal jajaja. Oye, me tengo que ir, hablamos después, chao Ino_.-

-- _Adios Shika, ahí hablamos, besos_.-

Se despidió contenta, no paraba de pensar en lo que pasaría

Mientras más veces leía la conversación, más le estresaba la calma con la cuál él hablaba (escribía) aquellas respuestas, ¡Y que para su cumpleaños él se quedaría a dormir, su casa sería un motel. Y sus padres, estarían ahí, ¿cómo perder la virginidad en la pieza de al lado de las de tus padres?...buscaría ese libro ó tendría que llamar ó mejor visitar a Sakura URGENTE.

De repente, alguien se le vino a la mente, Temari.

-- ¡Mamá iré a ver a Sakura!.-

Gritó Ino mientras salía de su casa, su pelirrosada amiga vivía cuatro casas más abajo.

-- ¡Frentona!, necesito urgente conversar contigo y un cigarro…me tendrás que escuchar.-

Le dijo la rubia, al ver que Sakura fue quien le abrió la puerta.

-- Pasa cerda, anda al patio, yo le pediré cigarrillos a mi mami.-

Le dijo Sakura sonriente, luego de saludarla de beso.

Los padres de la pelirrosada eran más liberales y permisivos con ella, le compraban cigarros, la dejaban salir, le permitían a los novios dormir en el cuarto de ella (Sasuke se pasaba todos los fines de semana en la casa de Sakura) ó bien la dejaban ir a dormir a la casa de sus novios y SIEMPRE era Sakura quién prestaba su casa para hacer fiestas en el curso, despedidas, juntas locas a alcoholizarse, etc.

La rubia se sentó en un columpio que Sakura tenía, era como una banca pero se balanceaba como un columpio. Le urgía hablar del tema. Sakura salió con una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor, se sentó al lado de la rubia y en silencio la escuchó.

-- ¿Pero a Temari no le gusta Shikamaru?.-

Preguntó Sakura e Ino respondió:

-- ¡He ahí el dilema mí querida amiga!, no sé si a Temari le gusta o no, de repente dice no, de repente sí, pero para Shika: Temari es sólo su amiga. Pero por otro lado, ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR HACIENDOLE ESO A MI PRIMA! .-

Sakura le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, luego, habló

-- Es que… tú quieres hacerlo, no sé, deberías decirle a ella lo que sientes por él, así si pasa algo entre Shikamaru y tú ella sabía que lo hiciste con sentimientos, no sólo de caliente.-

-- Tienes razón… me da susto.-

Le dijo la rubia mientras se afirmaba en su amiga y le sacaba otro cigarrillo, la pelirrosada le imitó.

-- ¿Y …con Naruto ya nada?.-

Le preguntó Sakura.

La pelirrosada era amiga de Ino desde pequeñas, ambas provenían de la misma ciudad natal, sólo que Sakura se había cambiado de ciudad 3 años antes que Ino.

-- No sé…no sé a cuál quiero, ¿¡A cuál querré en la fiesta!?. Imagínate vuelvo a estar loca por Naruto, él después volverá a Konoha mientras que yo me quedaré aquí…además, allá está Hinata.-

Respondió Ino, era un enredo de sentimientos, demasiados caminos por elegir. La canción que tenía como tono en su celular comenzó a sonar, Sakura rió porque sabía que Ino, encantaba, recibiría esa canción si Shikamaru se la dedicaba.

_Hoy nos vamos de fuga dime si conmigo quieres ir , Que me muero de ganas por tenerte bien cerca de mi_

Ino rió con su amiga y contestó el celular

-- Sí mama, jajaja, iré, adiós. ¡Frentona! Esta me llega por eso la tengo jaja feliz si él me dedicara esta canción, yo muero...suya ensegida jaja-

Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, Sakura la imitó.

-- Tengo que irme, pero no quiero.-

Dijo Ino mientras se recostaba a lo largo de la banca y usaba los muslos de su amiga como almohada.

-- ¡Sale de aquí, ándate luego! Yo no te quiero acá.-

Dijo Sakura, quien reía, se trataban mal de broma, porque en realidad eran intimas amigas.

-- ¡Y me voy!, quién quiere estar contigo, asquerosa nomás. Nos vemos mañana y por favor…báñate.-

Dijo Ino mientras se despedía de beso y ambas se reían a carcajadas.

-- ¡Tú eres quien no se baña, inténtalo mañana ya que es tu cumpleaños!.-

Dijo Sakura, quien al recordar miró la hora y la abrazó fuertemente.

-- Son las 00:00, pide un deseo y feliz cumpleaños mejor amiga. Te amo, te adoro, aunque seas una cochina y odiosa y ..y…y te amo mucho porque sin ti mi vida sería puro llanto.-

Le dijo Sakura riendo por su repetitivo uso de conectores, la abrazaba con cariño. Habían salido desde el patio trasero, por una caminito y ahora estaban ante el portón.

-- Tonta, yo también te quiero mucho. Nos vemos mañana, ahí me pasas mi regalo jajaja.-

Gritó Ino quien ya iba caminando hacia su casa, antes de llegar se terminó el cigarro, sabía lo que le esperaba: gritos por parte de su madre.

-- Ya lle----

La rubia no pudo decir más ya que su hermano mayor le llenó la boca con papeles cortados, en eso escucha la risa dél, su padre y su madre, quienes luego de reirse comienzan a cantar un cumpleaños feliz, deseandole unos felices 17 a su Ino.

-- Dei, eres un gay.-

dijo Ino quien reía contenta pero trataba de sacarse las chayas que tenía en la boca, antes de soplar el pastel de cumpleaños casero que su madre le había preparado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero los gustara este fanfiction **

**¡Dejen Reviews!  
**

**Próximo Capitulo, último de este Two-shot :)**


	2. Sé que hacer

_Lamento la demora, tenía le idea de desarrollar esos pensamientos que de repente uno encuentra idiota en otros, pero al momento de que te pasa a ti deja de serlo, eso, quise llevarlo a algo más divertido. Ojala les guste, amemos el Shikamaru x Ino. _

_Con amor: Anni._

_.

* * *

_

_._

**# Sé que hacer**

Sonrió intranquila, Sakura le miraba con esa cara de reproche que trataba de ocultar con desgano.

-- Fue estúpido.-

Dijo la pelirosada, sabía que no debía decirle eso a su amiga en ese momento, pero era su amiga, estaba preocupada por ella, además existía la confianza como para reprocharle aquello.

-- ¡Lo sé!.-

Respondió Ino con una vergüenza que simplemente, no se podía siquiera tratar de ocultar.

-- Estábamos hablando de tú virginidad, por mucho que ames, amaste, ó creíste que… Es tú virginidad Ino, no puedes ir negociándola si no es nada tuyo. ¿¡Qué respeto por ti misma!?.-

Dijo Sakura, quien no entendía cómo su amiga pudo creer planear algo así.

-- ¡Lo sé!, sé que fue idiota. Pero por suerte no pasó nada.-

Dijo Ino con un tinte carmesí que iba de sus mejillas hasta sus orejas.

-- Por suerte te diste cuenta de lo que hacías. Sé que te gustó mucho, pero… ¿Realmente estaban las cosas como para hacerlo? ó ¿Lo hubieses hecho con Shikamaru.-

La rubia no respondió con palabras, su sonrojo se mantuvo y su mirada se fue a un extraño lugar que le respondía a su amiga que _sí lo hubiese hecho._

-- Igual la pasé súper bien y juro que trato de entenderte, pero, bueno… cuando yo perdí mi virginidad fue sin estar de "novia" ó "pareja" de Sasuke de palabras, él nunca me lo había dicho pero si éramos una. El me celaba, me decía que me quería, que era suya y de nadie más. Y yo nunca miraba a nadie más que él.--

-- Había algo, en cambio yo simplemente lo hubiese hecho por hacer.-

Concluyó la rubia, completando como en respuesta el comentario de su amiga.

-- Exacto, además seamos honestas. ¿No te sentiste un poquito ultrajada?.-

Sakura miró a Ino.

La rubia suspiro. Sí que se había sentido mal, DEMASIADO mal.

Las cosas antes de su celebración, antes de su fiesta iban de maravillas. Hasta que Shikamaru le contó que debía acompañar a su madre al hospital en busca de su padre, quien había sufrido un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida, fue entonces que no dejó de beber en toda la noche. Coqueteo tranquila, seductora y hasta besó a varios chicos, amigos de sus amigos, amigos, ex novios, fue así como las cosas se dieron y se besó por bastante tiempo con Naruto.

Había que decirlo, el rubio se las traía, sabía bien cómo hacerlo.

En el momento las cosas eran fáciles: Ella estaba soltera, él también, había una extraña atmosfera que les atraía a ambos. Hasta se pensaba que algo podría resultar, se pensó que resultó en el momento que ambos se perdieron de la fiesta en el segundo piso de la casa de los Yamanaka.

-- Nunca había deseado tanto que hubiese otra persona, era realmente extraño pensar que quería que quien me estuviese tocando fuese Shikamaru y no Naruto.-

Dijo Ino, quien no sabía exactamente si era asco, repulsión ó odio el que sentía hacia si misma ante aquel recuerdo. Aquel recuerdo que si pudiese, lo borraría.

-- Las primeras veces nunca son como soñadas, no son de cuentos como: "Y el placer opacó el dolor". ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!, A MI ME DOLIÓ DEMASIADO, aunque era un dolor agradable, algo que no quieres que se vaya pero sólo porque te sientes más unida a esa persona especial. ¡PERO APESTA!.-

Dijo Sakura, quien hizo reír a Ino y soltó un poco el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

La rubia sacó su cigarrera, ofreció uno a su amiga, esta sonrió al ver la caja metálica que usualmente se vendía con chicles dentro cuando ellas tenían como 5 años de edad. Ahora su amiga la usaba para guardar su preciados Lucky Strikes.

-- Lo único que hace memorable una primera vez, es hacerla con alguien que te respete, que te mire como si fueses un obsequio de importancia que se deba abrir con cuidado, que se interese en el sonrojo de tus mejillas, en el olor de tu pelo, en que si te gusta. Cuando te dije, en tu cumpleaños, _Que te la pacen bien_ era en serio, bueno, entre comillas en serio -

Le comentó sonriendo Sakura a Ino, mientras la miraba fijamente.

Ambas eran adolescentes, querían pasarla bien, disfrutar.

-- Quería pasarla bien, pero, realmente la cagé, es que en el estado que estaba también. Si no se veía tan borracho cuando nos estábamos besando en el living, fue cuando llegamos a mi habitación donde se apresuró y de la nada le cayó la borrachera. ¡ARGH! Que idiota fui.-

Se reprochó la rubia mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo, fumando bastante de este de una.

-- Al menos no pasó.-

Dijo Sakura sonriéndole

-- Y me lo dices luego de que me achacas media hora con el sermón de: se una mujer pura y casta hasta que te llegue un novio perfecto y bien dotado.-

Dijo Ino mientras mataba con una mirada de falsa envidia a su amiga.

Rieron, callaron y luego ambas quisieron fumar de nuevo así que sacaron uno para cada una y simplemente: fumaron.

-- Odie a Tenten… es que bueno, entiendo que tal vez a Hinata le guste Naruto, que sea su amiga y toda la cosa. Pero decirle "cuidado te van a violar", en cuanto entré a la pista de baile luego de haberme prácticamente escapado de él cuando estábamos en la habitación e ir corriendo al baño a esconderme y dejar de pensar en que quería estar con Shikamaru y no con él. ¡¡QUERÍA MATARLA!!, JURO QUE QUERÍA ESO.-

Dijo Ino con rabia

-- Jaja, eres tan actriz para tus cosas. ¡Sí!. Fue desubicado, nunca lo esperé de alguien como Tenten, cómo que ella quería. No sé, fue raro, a mi me desagradó.-

Dijo Sakura quien reía al ver cómo su amiga hablaba no solo con su voz, si no que con sus ojos, manos, gestos.

-- Lo peor, es que hay ridículas que simplemente llegan y hacen lo que yo no hice. Y pasan piola, sin cartel, sin reputación de puta, una fémina más y a quién le importa. ¡Y con lo que dijo Tenten estoy segura de que se encargará de divulgar que me acosté con Naruto aunque no pasó nada!, estoy segura.-

Gruñó Ino

-- Tú tranquila, sigue siendo una virgen casta y pura.-

Dijo Sakura para luego añadir al unísono con Ino

-- Aunque no todos piensen lo mismo.-

Rieron de cuán diferentes habían sonado sus voces. Sakura con el tono despreocupado, sereno, tranquilo, ese tono de voz que le deja todo el trabajo al tiempo. Ino, por otro lado, con una resignación que casi le hace vomitar, sus ojos rodaron, su voz casi no quería salir.

-- ¿Qué crees que piense él cuando le digan?.-

Preguntó Ino a Sakura.

Él, Shikamaru Nara, ¿Qué podría pensar aquel despreocupado joven que no se ve ni enamorado ni hormonal como los típicos hombres?.

-- ¿No te a comentado nada?.-

Preguntó Sakura incrédula.

-- No, me explicó lo de su padre, luego hablamos de lo que él sentía, si estaba bien, le subí el ánimo. Bromeo un tanto con que si alguien había "caído a mis redes" la noche de mi fiesta pero fue como una sola broma que pasó desapercibida cuando le pregunté como estaba su madre. Es que fue entre que me decía como había sido el accidente y como tenía esa pregunta en la lengua como que la solté y retomamos en menos de un segundo el tema.-

Analizó la rubia

-- Evitaste el tema sutilmente.-

Dijo Sakura mientras se carcajeaba

-- No fue con intención, pero funcionó.-

Respondió con una sonrisa Ino.

-- Yo creo, que podría haber evitado todo, si te hubieses confesado a él. No existe el momento indicado, siempre puede ser.-

Dijo Sakura determinando y eliminando de una vez la idea del momento indicado de la cabeza de Ino.

-- Eso de estar en debate como que te ayuda a ser ruda al plantear tu opinión cerda.-

Le dijo Ino mientras sonreía.

Hubiese podido evitar todo aquel ajetreo que se creaba a su alrededor, esa desconfianza que nació hacia los hombres, hacia su amiga Tenten, hacia los rumores, hacia las estúpidas plásticas que ella creía se encamaban con todos, tal vez más de alguna idiota pasó por eso.

-- Dejaré de decirle perra a Karin.-

Dijo de la nada Ino, Sakura la miró sorprendida, ¡A qué venía ese comentario!

-- ¡NO!, esa zorra se lo merece por querer besar a mi novio en el cumpleaños de Neji. ELLA ES ZORRA Y LO ES.-

Exclamó con furia Sakura. Celos de hembra, pensó Ino, quien luego estalló en carcajadas que contagiaron a Sakura.

-- Dejémonos de burradas, ve a juntarte con Shikamaru pronto, no es bueno hacerlo esperar tanto, se aburre rápido recuerda.-

Le comentó Sakura al ver la hora: 17:00.

-- Quedamos a las cinco en la plaza cerca de mi casa.-

Dijo Ino quien miraba el reloj de su celular. El problema de su puntual amigo era que siempre llegaba quince ó diez minutos antes por lo que esperaba sólo 5 minutos más luego de la hora dicha y si no había nadie, simplemente, se marchaba.

-- Los doctores deberían ser como él, bueno me voy, gracias por hablar conmigo, estaba pendiente esta conversación, aunque me hiciste querer suicidarme, igual te quiero.-

Bromeo con un desgano falso Ino. Sakura simplemente rió mientras le daba un beso y un abrazo de despedida. Ambas se pararon de la banca en la que estaban, caminaron un tanto juntas, la pelirosada entró a su casa, la rubia siguió con su camino unas cuanta cuadras más hasta ver su meta.

Sonrió tranquila, ahí estaba, siempre tan puntual. El recuerdo de que siempre se era el momento indicado se cruzó veloz ante su mente, suspiró y camino hasta alcanzarlo.

-- Casi me iba.-

Respondió aquel castaño que ella conocía muy bien por el nombre de Shikamaru. Quien un segundo atrás había mirado su reloj: 17:05hrs y había pensado que era tan problemático esperar más que se iría.

-- No puedes, llegué y tengo mucho que decir. Así que sentémoslos, en el pasto, porque esta seco y amo esas flores.-

Dijo Ino quien le sonrió mientras señalaba unas flores lilas.

Caminaron hacia aquel lugar. Ino sentía como si la presencia de el momento perfecto no existe fuese un hombre y la estuviese abrazando con fuerza para que no le olvidara nunca.

Se sentaron, el le sonrió perezosamente.

-- Escúchame atentamente: En mi fiesta me besé con Itachi, Kisame, Kiba y Naruto. Con Naruto casi pasan cosas pero no pude por que, realmente no soy ese tipo de mujer, quiero tener un príncipe azul, creo que lo tengo pero simplemente no, porque no somos nada. Hasta creo que el desconoce totalmente que estoy como enamorada ó algo idiota por el estilo de ese imbécil. Pero no hice nada, sigo siendo virgen, no quiero perderla con Naruto, quiero que mi primera vez sea como de cuento aunque me digan que eso no exista, quiero que la recuerde, quiero disfrutarla, quiero recordarla con un sonrojo tierno y ser feliz al recordarla, ó que me haga llorar de emoción. O SIMPLEMENTE ESTAR SEGURA.-

Dijo Ino rápidamente, pero sabía que él le escuchaba todo, sus ojos se lo decían, sabía que él entendió todas las palabras que en ese corto minuto había dicho.

Prosiguió:

-- Y no me importa, no quiero saber cuando será, ó si cumpliré 20 y sigo virgen, sólo se que en estos momentos siento algo más grande, quiero a alguien de una forma más agotadora que lo que puedo imaginar. Es por eso que tengo que decírselo, Shikamaru: me gustas. Eres mi amigo, lo sé, lo amigos no pueden ser mirados de otra manera, pero tú me cagaste, tú eres quien es demasiado especial, tú eres a quien yo quiero conmigo y te juro que trate con muchisima fuerza de evitar en todo momento verte de otra manera que se me hizo tan agotador y tedioso. No pude. Te quiero de una manera que me hizo mal, te quiero y no sé porque no puedo parar de hablar aunque este diciendo cosas que no quiero y quiero parar de hablar y no puedo hacerlo y quiero dejar de decir y pero no sé como y ¡mierda!, me puse nerviosa y …responde con sinceridad a mi confesión.-

Dijo la rubia a quien no se le podía obviar el sonrojo, había hablado mucho y muy rápido.

-- Eres una problemática, pero al menos, eres menos cobarde que yo y me lo dijiste.-

Sonrió el castaño mientras la miraba contento. La rubia se sorprendió

Shikamaru estalló en carcajadas, Ino seguía estando plasmada, ¿Qué se supone debía interpretar de eso?. Pues bueno, el castaño se encargó de la interpretación: se acercó un poco, le cogió el cuello con una delicadeza tan seductora y electrizante, que al contacto de sus labios la rubia se sintió en el paraíso, eran suaves y extrañamente sabían como a café.

-- Ahora, si los problemáticos querrán hablar de ti, será por que serás mi novia. No por lo que hiciste ó no hiciste, si no por que eres.-

Le dijo el castaño a escasos milímetros de su boca, un beso con el roce de su aliento. Ino sonrió, se extasió y sintió como una estúpida lágrima recorría su mejilla, pero no le importó a la hora de arrojarse a los brazos de su Shikamaru.

Sí, suyo.

Ese que encontraba todo problemático.

Sí, ese, su Shikamaru.

El que sabía que cosas eran problemáticas y a qué cosas había que simplemente, bajarles el perfil.

Sí, su castaño.

El que había hecho de un momento normal, el momento indicado.

**Fin **

-

* * *

-

_Espero disfrutaran de leerlo, dejen sus comentarios, __ los amo._

_¡¡Por un mundo con más __**Shikamaru**__ x __**Ino**__!!_

_Y porque dejen de mostrar a la Ino idiota y superficial, realmente es superficial pero para esconder cuan sensible puede llegar a ser, para esconder el temor de encariñarse ó de depender tanto de alguien que luego simplemente la dejará: así es como yo la veo. Así es la Ino con la que me gusta trabajar y enamorar de Shikamaru. _

_Jaja _


End file.
